Memory Islands
by Rising Legends
Summary: Aya gets a letter from Ullessu to go back there for a surprise! But is it a trap? Aya-Yami relationship. there's action, too. But it's more like...starting in chapter 14. Read and Review. FINSIHED!
1. Bills and a Letter

( I don't own yugioh )

Hope you like the story!

Aya: (sigh) thank god those chores are done! (flops on her bed) dang! I feel so exhausted! What about you, Yugi? 

Yugi: What do you think? (lies on his bed with his face on the pillow) 

Aya: well, at least your grandpa is paying us. 

Yugi: yea..........I really need to get some good cards for the tournament. 

Voice: I think our cards are good enough. 

Aya: (looks . Sees Yami spirit sitting on the bed with his arms and legs crossed looking down)......(looks at Yugi) Yami's right, Yugi. Your deck is fine. I bet you can beat Marik at a duel at the battle city tournament. 

Yugi: (takes his deck and looks at it for a while. Dark Magician is at the top. Yugi slowly moves the card a little and sees Slifer)............(puts his deck down. Nods) You're right. Forget what I said. 

Yami: (looks at Aya) Aya, aren't you participating ,too? 

Aya: yes. (takes out her deck and looks at the Serpent of Osiris and White Mage) I have to defeat Celtas. (looks at her Millennium chain) 

Grandpa: mail call! 

Yugi and Aya: (run out the room) 

Grandpa: bill, bill, bill, bill, bill, bill.......... 

Aya: (eyes half closed)............. 

Yugi: (sweatdrop)........... 

Grandpa: Oh! 

Aya: What?! 

Grandpa: wait...........no. 

Aya: (puts her hand on her face.) 

Grandpa: Wait, there's a letter for you Aya. 

Aya: Huh? (slowly takes the letter and opens it. Yugi looks at her with a clueless face. Yami spirit looks at Aya also.) 

Yugi: what does it say, Aya? 

Aya:.............it's a letter from my Aunt Famira in Ullessu. 

Yugi: your hometown? 

Aya: yea. She said she wants me and the others to go there. 

Grandpa: really? Why? 

Aya: (shrugs) surprise. 

Yugi: Does she mean our friends? 

Aya: I guess. 

Yugi: (turns to grandpa) Can we go Grandpa? 

Grandpa:.....hmmm.........I don't see why not. 

Aya and Yugi: whoo--hoo!!! 

Yugi: I'll go call Joey and Tea. 

Aya: I'll call Tristan and Alec! 

(they run to their room) 

Yugi: Lemme use it first! 

Aya: no way! 

Yugi; but you always use the phone! 

Aya: no I don't! (they are each grabbing on to the phone) 

Yugi: (loses balance and falls on Aya) Ow! Gimme! 

Aya: (sticks her tounge out) 

Yami: (is looking at them. Shakes his head in shame) 

see ya!


	2. Awww, Why Not?

chapter up! 

(the next day. Yugi wakes up . He brushes his teeth and changes his clothes. Yami spirit taps him on the shoulder. ) 

Yugi: ( in his mind) what is it, Yami? 

Yami: Can I come out? I have to talk to Aya about something. 

Yugi: look, I know you got a crush on ---- 

Yami: shut up and let me out!( blushing) 

Yugi: ok! Ok! (touches the millennium puzzle. Yami comes out) 

Yami: (walks to the kitchen. Sees Aya drinking some milk) Hey Aya . 

Aya: (looks) Oh, Morning Yami. (smiles. Toaster pops two slices of bread. Aya takes them out.) I was going to give one to Yugi but...(hands one to Yami) 

Yami:...uh.....I'm not..---mmffhff! (Aya shoves the bread in Yami's mouth. Half the bread is still out of his mouth. blushes) 

Aya: (giggles) You should know me. I always do that to Yugi when he doesn't want to eat in the morning. 

Yami: (takes the bread out of his mouth and finishes it on his own) 

Aya: (sigh) I can't wait to go to Ullessu! (streches out her arms) 

Yami:......That's what I wanted to talk to you about. 

Aya: (stops and looks at him with a clueless look)... 

Yami: (sits on a stool next to her. Lies his elbow on the counter. Sighs and looks down)......how should I put this....?... 

Aya: (still sitting on her stool. Puts her hands on her lap. Kinda jumps up and down) Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! 

Yami: ((looks at her. Thought) sometimes I wish why I like this girl.( out of thought)...........you know..........they've been showing a lot of stories on the news about problems in Ullessu.) 

Aya: How come I don't know about this? 

Yami: Because you don't watch the news. 

Aya:.........I watched it to put myself to sleep once......... 

Yami:......Anyway..........I don't think we should go. 

Aya: aw.......why not? 

Yami: It can be a trap. 

Aya: Tch...you are so ancient times, Yami. That mostly happens in Ancient Egypt. 

Yami: I know, but--- 

Ayumi: (slowly stands up) Yami............(slowly smiles and tilts her head a little) Don't worry. We'll be fine there. (walks to their room. Stops. Turns. Puts her hands on her chest and bows her head alittle. Walks in their room) Make sure you pack up. 

Yami:........... 


	3. The Ride on the Airship

Yugi: (slowly wakes up the next day. Phone rings. Yugi picks it up) Hello? 

Aya: Hi Yugi. You're late! 

Yugi: (looks at the clock. It was 10:00) AAAHHH! ( screams in the phone) AYA, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?! 

Aya: I was kicking the shit out of you. But you still wouldn't wake up! 

Yugi: dammit...........where are you? 

Aya: In the backyard. 

Yugi: (falls) 

Yami: (spirit) aren't we suppose to go to the airport? 

Yugi: (shrugs) I don't know. 

Aya: ( from the phone) hurry up, you lazy bum! Get up! The others are here, too! (hangs up) 

Yugi: The others?! 

Yami: you better hurry up or Aya's going to get pretty damn mad. 

Yugi: (quickly gets up) 

(at the backyard) 

Tea: Morning, Yugi! 

Alec: (flips her hair to the back) Had a nice rest? 

Joey: yo, yug! (gives him a noogie) 

Yugi: ow! Ow! 

Tristan: (stops Joey) 

Joey: aww man............ 

Ayumi: (giggles) 

Yugi: (looks at Aya) why are we in the backyard? Shouldn't we be at the airport? 

Aya: Airport? (laughs) Don't make me laugh Yugi. 

Everyone:? 

Aya: we're not going to ride the airplane. 

Grandpa: then what are you planning to ride? 

Aya: (raises up her arm and points to the sky.) That! 

Everyone: (looks up. A strong wind comes they see a huge airship. Every neighbor looks and is amazed.) 

Tristan: woah... 

Joey: Oh, crap...this is the biggest sh---miittfff!! 

Alec: (covers his mouth) 

Joey: (takes her hand away) 

( a man the age of 20 hangs on to a pole with one hand. Does a salute) Yo. 

Aya: Hey, Gordon. So long no see. 

Gordon: well, what are you waiting for? Get on. 

(everyone nods and walks on) 

Yugi: Bye Grandpa! 

Aya: bye Grandpa Mutou! 

Grandpa: (waves) good bye, you two! Be careful! 

(the airship rides off) 

( in the airship) 

Joey: do I get my own room? 

Aya: sure. Just choose which ever room you want. (walks away) 

Joey: yes! Now let's see............(i got this from an episode) one potata, two potata, three potata, four! 

Five potata, six potata, 7 potata, more! One--- 

Tristan: Just pick a fuckin' room, man! ( runs in a room) 

Joey:tch...fine(runs in a room. From the room) Whoo-hoo! PS2! Final Fantasy! Grand Theft Auto! Cable! The Simpsons! Oh, yea! This is definitely the life! 

Yugi: (sweatdrop) 

Yami: (spirit) Yugi, have you been on an airship before? 

Yugi: Yea, Yami. Aya took me and grandpa on a couple of times. But it was different. 

Yami: well can you show me around? 

Yugi: sure. 

(at the back deck) 

Yugi: well, that's it. 

Yami: Thank you, Yugi. (looks around)......... 

Yugi: Do you want to get out? 

Yami:..........uh....... 

Yugi: (about to tocuh his millennium puzzle) 

Yami: wait---(is out) shit! (to Yugi) Yugi............ 

Yugi: Ha ha! 

Sailor: Excuse me, Mr. Yugi. 

Yami: (turns) yes? 

Sailor: Have you seen Miss Aya? 

Yami: (shakes his head) Sorry. 

Sailor: Well, can you do me a favor? Can you get her? I have an important message to tell her. 

Yami:....ok. 

Sailor: (nods) 

(near the lookout ) 

Yami: Dammit...where the hell is that girl? 

_When you walk away you don't hear me say_

__

__Yami: (looks around) 

_Please......Oh, baby. Don't go._

__

__Yami: (looks up.sees Aya on the lookout. Thought).....Aya.........(climbs up slowly) 

_Simple and clean is the way that---_

__

Aya: (stops. Slowly turns around. Sees yami standing there.)..........(smiles) hi.__


	4. Story Break!

Hope you like the story so far! Anyway, before I go on, I'll just give you a description on aya and alec. 

Aya: Aya has clean, shiny, orange hair that is up to the middle of her neck. Once side is 3 inches longer than the other. She has golden eyes She is 5'9 (yami is 5'11 in here. Joey is 6 ft.). She wears a summoning outfit that looks like yuna's, except some is different. The end of the sleeves are a soft yellow. The front of her skort ends at the bottom of her knees. She wears black slippers9 they are like the chinese shoes that slip on. But they aren't. She carries a sword wherever she goes. ( so does yami. Whoo-hoo!). Her millennium chain can allow her to use dark, heal ,and summon magic. 

Alec: Alec looks like Rinoa. But she has blue eyes. She's the tallest girl there. She's a few inches taller than ishizu( that's like up to the middle of Kaiba's neck). The sleeves at the end of her wrist open. The ribbon that rinoa wears on her arm alec wears on both. She wears a white shirt under that........blue thing. Her hair is shoulder lengthed and she has 5 blondish streaks 2 on her bangs that sometimes gets in the way of her eye and the other 3 on her right side. She can use namchakus or guns. 

This is what I call I break from story ideas. Don't worry. I'll post up a new chapter next!


	5. Flying with Sunsets

Aya: You heard me didn't you? 

Yami:......uh...... 

Aya: It's all right. (looks at the sky) It's ok if you say my singing is a bunch of hell. 

Yami: Aya--- 

Aya: So did you come up here for a reason? 

Yami:...well......some sailor has a message for you. 

Aya: Probably a message from Aunt Famira. Ok, thanks! ( quickly climbs down) 

Yami: (looks down. Sees Aya getting off.)........ 

Aya: (looks up) come on! 

Yami:......(climbs down) 

(at the front deck) 

Aya: message for me? (Yami walks next to her) 

Sailor: oh, yes. Famira would like you to wear this around your neck.( gives her a medallion) 

Aya: (cocks an eyebrow) why? 

Sailor: I have no information about that. I'm very sorry. 

Aya: Please, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. 

Sailor: (nods) thank you. (walks away) 

Aya: (looks at Yami.) 

Yami: ( has his arms crossed and is smirking at her) 

Aya: What's so wrong? 

Yami: You're actually being polite. 

Aya: (frowns and punches his arm) 

Yami: OW! 

Yugi: (spirit. Snickers) 

Yami: (rubs his arm) ow.......you hit pretty hard for a girl. 

Ayumi: ( flips her hair behind her ear and smirks) and I'm happy to be one. 

Yami: (still rubbing his arm) So when are we going to get there? 

Ayumi: Probably like tomorrow. But I'm going to go to sleep at like 11:30! (streaches out her arms. Stops. Hears bird wings. Looks at the sky. Seagulls and doves fly past the sunset. Ayumi gasps with excitement) Wow!! (runs to the end of the front deck. Hands on the bar gets her head more foward. The wind blows . Ayumi puts her hand on the back of her neck.) It's so beautiful! (turns to Yami, who's 3 ft.away.) Come on! 

Yami:........(walks up next to her. Thought to Yugi) I think I've been out here for too long, Yugi. 

Yugi: O come on, Yami. Just be out for like...1 more hour. 

Yami: tch....fine. 

Aya: (the sky gets darker) aw....the pretty sky went away. 

Yami: (looks at the sky.) But the stars are clear and out tonight. It still looks nice. 

Aya: (looks) Hey, you're right! 

( a strong windd blows) 

Aya: ahh! Cold! 

Yami:.....(takes off his jacket and puts it on Aya's shoulders. They don't know that Joey and Alec are watching) 

Alec: aw, man. This is good stuff. 

Joey: heh heh...yea...I wish I had my camera. 

Alec: well....(takes out a camera) 

Joey: sweet! (gives her a high five) 

Alec: (about to take a picture)........(puts it away) nah... 

Joey: shit, you bastard. 

Alec: (punches him in the arm) 

Joey: ow---mmfff!! (gets his mouth covered by Alec) 

Aya: Yami, it's ok. It was just a wind, that's all. 

Yami: just wear it. 

Aya: What about you? 

Yami: Hey, I'm pharaoh. I can take it. (puts his hands on his arms) 

Aya: (smiles and tilts her head a little. Grabs his arm) 

Yami: (looks at her cluelessly) 

Aya: (casts fire. ) 

Yami: YEOW!!!! 

Aya: (lets go fast) Oh, I'm so sorry! I casts too much! 

Yami: No, it's all right (thought to yugi) Yugi....get me out of here............. 

Yugi: Fine......(yawns) I feel tired anyway. 

Yami: I'm going to go to sleep. 

Aya: ok. See you tomorrow. 

Yami: ( flips part of his bangs behind his ear and walks away with one hand in his pocket and puts one hand up meaning " later") 

Aya: (giggles. Thought) Yami...trying to act all cool.... 


	6. The Summoner's Surprise

Chapter up! Please leave reviews. Don't sue me for Final fantasy or Yu-gi-oh . I don't own. 

Tidus and Yuna are 25 in here. 

Yugi: (twisting and turning in bed) 

Voice: Varon! 

Yugi:(thought) what? 

Voice: hey, Varon! 

Yami: (thought) what's going---? 

Voice: wake up! Wake up you lazy bum! 

(in yugi's airship room) 

Yugi: (slowly wakes up and gets up. Sees Tea there) Hey Tea. 

Tea: morning Yugi. 

Tristan: (comes in) We're here! 

Joey: aww.......I wanted to play more Final Fantasy X-2! Damn , the girls all look so fine......... 

Alec: (punches him in the face) 

Joey: ow! I was kidding! 

Tristan: Sure.........although that was true about the---ow! ( gets slapped in the face by Tea)..... 

Aya: Ready to go? (coming in) 

Joey: no! I want to play more video games! 

Aya: Ullessu ain't that ancient you know, Joey. There's a video game sto---Hey where he go? 

Yugi: (looks outside. Sweatdrop . Points. Everyone looks. Sees Joey playing a sample of The Simpsons Hit and Run) 

Joey: ( from the store) Whoo-hooo!! Take that Mr. Burns! 

Everyone: (sweatdrop) 

(at the shore of Ullessu) 

Aya: wow....I'm home... 

Voice: Oh, Aya! 

Aya:(turns. Sees Yunba in her summoning outfit) Lady Yuna! 

Yuna: (rus up to her) I'm glad I get to see you again. 

Aya: I'm glad too, Lady Yuna. (looks around) Hey, where's Tidus? 

Tidus: Right here. (walks up to them.) Having a girl talk or what? 

Yuna and Aya: (laugh) 

Tidus: Missed you, Aya. 

Aya: same here ,Tidus. (gives him a guy handshake) 

Joey: (runs out of the video game store. Looks) Hey! 

Yuna: (looks) I am guessing that would be one of your friends. 

Aya: yup. That's Joey. 

Joey: Hey! You're Yuna and Tidus from Final Fantaasy 10! 

Tidus and Yuna: what? 

Aya: it's a long story.....(whispers to Joey) They don't know that they're in a video game. 

Joey: oh................ 

Aya: anyway., (points to the others) that's Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Alec. 

Tidus: Nice to meet ya. 

Yuna: Pleased to meet you. 

(everyone nods) 

Yuna: Oh, Aya! (puts her hands together) you're going to be so happy when you hear the news! 

Tidus: Eh, I'm not too crazy about it. But hey, what the heck? 

Yuna: (pushing Aya to Aunt Famira's house) Go go! Hear the good news! 

Aya: Can I hear it from you, Lady Yuna? 

Yuna: nooo...Lady Famira wants to give you the news. 

Aya: ok....(the others follow) 

(Aunt Famira's house) 

Famira: Aya...it's very good to see you again... 

Aya: It's great to see you too Aunt Famira. 

Famira: (thought) heh heh...this girl's a sucker(out of thought) ready to hear the good news? 

Alec: um...I think she's been waiting long enough. 

Famira: (ignores her) I found you someone to get married to! 

Everyone: (mouths drop. Even Yami spirit) 

Famira: I know! It's so wonderful, isn't it? 

Aya:....uh........do I know this guy? Better not be Seymour. 

Famira: What the heck is wrong with you? Don't you know he's gay? 

Aya:.......... 

Famira: I found you someone named Cavour! 

Tristan: (whispers to Joey) that sounds like a shitty name. 

Joey: (whispers) I know. 

Aya:.............I don't know him. 

Famira: Oh? Come in Cavour! 

(a handsome young man the age of 19 comes in) 

Aya:......... 

Cavour: Please to meet you.(tskes her hand and kisses it) 

Yami: (thought) grr.... 

Yugi: (thought) aw crap. She's getting married?! Poor Yami.... 

Aya:...um..are you a descendent of Ullessu? 

Cavour: yes. I moved here 5 years ago. 

Aya:...(thought) shit! 

Alec:.... 

Famira: well, why don't you go look around the village. Go see your memories. 

Aya: (nods turns ) come on you guys. (they walk out) 

Cavour: well....so that's the ancient summoner... 

Famira: (Evil laugh) yes...she is....(goes to the mirror. Takes a stick out of her hair and lets her long hair down. It turns blonde and Famira's face changed. Turns) Don't mess this up, Miwaro. 

Cavour: yes, ma'am. 

Dun dun dun!!!!! 


	7. What Do you Think?

Chapter up! 

(Yugi and Aya are sitting on the beach) 

Aya: dammit...I can't believe I'm getting married.... 

Yugi: Iknow. But you don't have to, right? . 

Aya: (hugs her legs)........... 

Yugi:......right.....Aya? 

Aya:......(sigh)...... 

Yugi: Aw, crap......(thought) great....... 

Yami: (spirit. Looks at Aya) Is there any way to get out of this? 

Aya: I don't think so..........(slowly stands up) Aunt Famira isn't usually like this.... 

Yami: Told you that Ullessu's been having problems lately. 

Aya: If you were out k=now, I'll make you go to the afterlife again. 

Yami:........sorry. 

Aya: (sigh) It's not your fault.... 

Yugi: Don't you sometimes say ,(imitating her voice) " If you can't blame yourself, blame someone else!" Something like that. 

Ayumi: (can't hold in her laugh) Yea.....Those were the good ol' days. 

Tidus: Yo, Aya. 

Aya: Hey, Tidus... 

Tidus: I can see you're not happy with the idea. 

Aya: tch....naw..ya think? 

Tidus: I'm not happy with the idea, either. 

Aya: (looks at him) I thought you were just not crazy about the idea. 

Tidus: That, my lady, is because Yuna was there. 

Aya: (giggles)oh..... 

Yugi: This is so not fair.....You'll have to move here. Who's going to make me breakfast? Who's going to to hear what I say? Who's going to make fun of me? 

Aya:...(closes her eyes)...... 

Tidus:.............I don't think it's your Famira. 

Yugi and Aya:(look at him) 

Tidus: Famira is organized and plans things ahead. But this Famira rushes to bakeries and dress shops. 

Yugi: (looks at Ayumi)........What do you think? 

Ayumi:..........(walks past Tidus. stops.) We'll find out soon. (about to walk to the weapon shop) 

Tidus: Aya! 

Aya: (turns) 

Tidus: (throws her a wooden sword. Holding one.) Don't you remember I promised you a fight? (smirks) 

Aya:...........You're on.(smirks).


	8. Weapons

(In the weapon shop) 

Joey: So Yuna, you faced sin? 

Yuna: well, yes, how did you know? 

Joey:........uh......well..........let me tell you a story..---GAAAHHH!!! (Tristan pushes him to the floor) 

Tristan: So! Yuna! Everyone fights on this island, right? 

Yuna:.......uh......(decides to ignore what Joey did) Yea! 

Tea: so...I guess we should fight too, huh? 

Yuna: Probably so, just in case something happens at the wedding. 

Alec: numchaku or guns......(picks up the guns) got mine. 

Yuna: you use guns? Me too! 

Joey: I know. 

Yuna: How do you know everything? 

Joey: I have my ways. 

Tristan: (picks up a steel ax) 

Tea: (puts on an blaster edge) 

Alec: I'll pay. 

(outside) 

Tidus: (huff huff) Aya,you(huff) got stronger. 

Aya: (huff huff) but I'm not( huff ) as good as you. 

Tidus: Hey, we're equal! 

Aya: (smiles) 

Tidus: (puts his hand on her shoulder) Keep it up. ( walks towards his house. Stops) You might need it soon (walks in his house) 

Yami: (came out) That was great. 

Aya: (smiles) thanks. 

Yami:.................. 

Aya:............ 

Yami:.........you're still not happy are you? 

Aya:no. 

Yami:........hey, um....-- 

Voice:oh, Aya! Aya! 

Aya and Yami: (look. See Famira.)......... 

Famira: Come! We have to get your dress! (drags her to the dress shop. She totally ignored Yami) 

Aya: (looks back at Yami.)... 

Yami: (not smiling. Raises one hand up with one hand in his pocket) 

Aya:........(looks towards the dress shop) 

Yugi: (thought to Yami) Well, Famira's pretty mean. She totally ignored you. 

Yami: Nah, it's alright.............. 

Yugi:.............. 

This wasn't really a good chapter. But.......next one will be better. 


	9. The Step They'll Take

Woman: (fixing Ayumi's hair) Oh, you look beautiful.... 

Aya:......... 

Woman:.....What's wrong,honey? 

Aya:.......um...has....Famira been acting weird lately? 

Woman:......now that you mentioned it, yes. Usually, she let's the couple get to know each other for like a few weeks. If they don't like each other, they don't marry. If they do.....(hums the wedding music) 

Aya: But she's not doing that to me. 

Woman: I know sweetheart, I know. 

Aya:......(looks down. Closes her eyes. Tear. Thought) Aunt Famira.......what happened to you..........?...........Yami...........you looked upset...................(presses her hands on her heart. Thought) why........? 

(outside) 

Yami: (leaning on a tree with his arms crossed. Looks down).....Aya.......... 

Yuna: (sees Yami.)........(slowly walks up to him. He doesn't notice she was there).........You like her don't you? 

Yami: (turns. Sees Yuna)....no....... 

Yuna: (laughs a litle and shakes her head) Yugi..Yugi...Yugi....(slowly touches his forehead and lcoses her eyes)......... 

Yami:..... 

Yuna: (slowly opens her eyes) Atem...my pharaoh....you don't like her. 

Yami: That's what I said. I--- 

Yuna: You love her. 

Yami: ?! 

Yuna: I can read your thoughts, pharaoh. (gets her hand off) Don't lie on the outside. (slowly walks to the dress shop. Stops)........I think maybe you would like to see her in her wedding dress......(walks away) 

Yami:.......... 

Joey: Yo, Yugi! 

Yami: (turns) Oh, hey Joey. 

Tea: Let's go see Aya in her wedding dress! 

Yami:.......... 

Tristan: I know you'll like it.... 

Yami: (shakes his head) 

Alec: Suit yourself. Come on you guys. (they walk to the dress shop) 

Yami:.........(brings back to the memory where they were looking out at the sunset. Shows him putting his jacket on Aya's shoulders.Aya grabbing his arm. Out of thought)...........Aya........ 

(dress shop) 

Alec: Come out Aya! 

Tea: yea! 

Aya: no! 

Woman: hon, come on. 

Aya: Dammit! I said no! 

Woman: (whispers) brides always get that way in my book. 

Tea: (nods her head slowly).....uh.......huh......... 

Joey: Aya! Aya! 

Tristan:(joins in) Aya! Aya! Aya! Ay-- 

Aya: All right! Just shut the hell up! 

Joey: annoyance pays....heh heh! 

Yami: (slowly comes in. No one notices him).... 

Aya: (opens the door a little .a foot steps out) 

Joey: She's.....coming out and you better get this--- 

Aya: Shut up! (another foot steps out) 

Tea: (rolls her eyes) oh, come on! (pulls Aya's arms out. Aya is dressed in Yuna's wedding dress) 

Aya: AAAHH!!!( almost trips. Fixes herself. Slowly looks at everyone. Doesn't see Yami. Thought) Yami's not here..................noo...............(waves a little)....hi. 

Tea: Oh, you look so beautiful! 

Alec: yey!!!! 

Joey and Tristan: Whoo-hooo!!! 

Aya:....(small smile) 

Yami:(eye widened)....?! 

Yugi: (thought to Yami) She...She looks..... 

Yami: (thought) don't say it.... 

Yugi:............. 

Alec: Let's look at more dresses! 

Tea: mmh-hmm! 

Joey we'll just go along. 

Tristan: (nods. They run through the back door. The woman follows them) 

Aya: (is looking down at her shoes. Hears a footstep 6 ft away. Aya slowly looks up.Sees Yami. stops smiling)........Yami............. 

Yami:.........(has his hand in his pocket. Raises the other hand a little. Puts in down and walks up to her) 

oo...what's going to happen? find out in the next chapter! 


	10. The Truth Hurts in the Rain

Aya:.......... 

Yami: (is slowly walking up to her).....You look........ 

Aya: (looks down) 

Yami:.......You look beautiful....... 

Aya:.........(looks to the right down.) You're lying. 

Yami: No I'm not-- 

Aya: you are. (closes her eyes) you hesistated. People who hesitate are liars. 

Yami: Aya,I'm not lying. (turns away from her.)........I hesitated because I don't know how to put it in words. I was trying to put it in the best words I could think of. 

Aya:.......Yami, I---(looks up. Sees Yami is gone.)......(looks at her feet. Sees a necklace with a ring.)...is...? (slowly picks it up. Looks at it for a while. Stands there.)........Yami........(squeezes it tighter. Tears come out of her eyes. Looks at the door way).......... 

( 5 mins later) 

Tea: Hey, Aya! We---Aya? (finds the room empty.)...Aya...? (sees high heels on the floor)... 

Alec: Where she go? 

Joey and Tristan: aw...shit........... 

(outside. It is night.) 

Aya: (runs like Rinoa in the movie in the grass at night. Raining. She's crying . Hair is all wet. Trips a little. But gets her balance with the dress on. Stops and looks around. Thought ) where is he?!! I need to find him! (keeps running. Finally stops. Seeing him at the shore in the shallow water that flowed shines of the moon up to the top of his ankles. He still had his shoes on. Looking down in the water with one hand in his pocket.. Tears.).......( holds on to the ring necklace around her neck.)......Yami! 

Yami:?!(turns around. Sees Aya crying with her hands on her heart touching the ring necklace.).....Aya......... 

Ays: (about to run into his arms.) 

Yami: (turns away from her ) Stop. 

Aya: (stops.)....? 

Yami:...........Aya....... 

Aya:.......? 

Yami:...........I love you.......... 

Aya: Yami, I realized I love you, too--- 

Yami: You can't. 

Aya:...........(starts crying more. more rain falls. Takes one step foward.) Why....? 

Yami:....I'm not a descendent of Ullessu. You have to marry a person who lives in Ullessu. 

Aya:....Who cares about that rule?!(tears) I love you! I don't care what the freakin' rules are! 

Yami: Well, I don't break rules! (closes his eyes tight. A tear comes out) Get the hell out of my life. 

Aya:...Yami....Ple-- 

Yami: I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!!!! 

Aya: (gasp. Covers her mouth. Cries)........(runs away to the dress shop .still crying.) 

Yugi: (thought to Yami).......Yami............ 

Yami:..........(clutches his fist more. Tears come out of his closed eyes. )..........AARGGHH!!!(punches the floor under the water hard. More tears come out . Puts his arm on his knee and hides his eyes on his arms to cry) 

Yugi:.......(thought to himself) Yami.............I've never seen you cry........I got to find out about Famira and Cavour. 


	11. Slipped Away

Ok, forget about Alec being that tall I'll just put her one inch taller than Kaiba's shoulders(you know what I mean. Pay attention to that in the 3rd sequel). Oh, yea. No wings on the back. 

Woman: Maybe she went into the bathroom or somethin' 

Tristan: Why don't we look around and check? (points to himself) Joey and I will go right. 

(They all nod and go) 

(With Joey and Tristan) 

Joey: Aya! Yo, Aya! 

Tristan: Where are you, Aya?! 

Joey: come on, girl! Speak up! 

Yugi: Hey, you guys! (running down the hall behind them) 

Joey and Tristan: (turn) Yugi! 

Tristan: You've seen Aya? 

Yugi:....um.........I saw her running in the shop. 

Joey: so she went outside and now inside again? 

Yugi: Yea....well, finding her is not important now. (punches his fist in his palm still looking at them) 

Joey: What the hell are you talking about? Of course we have to! Tea and Alec found her more dresses to wear. 

Tristan: Yea...they look pretty. 

Yugi: We'll find her later. Right now we got to find out more about Famira and Cavour. 

Tristan: Why? 

Yugi: I think their fake. 

Joey: Really? Geez...does this happen in everyone's life? 

Tristan: (shrugs) 

Yugi: Look, Aya doesn't want to marry this guy. She............uh.... 

Joey:............(smirks) Likes you? 

Yugi: Actually, my spirit. But Aya says Famira isn't acting like herself. 

Tristan:.............Alright. (puts his hands on his hips) Let's go. 

Yugi: (gives a happy grin) 

(after 30 minutes) 

Joey: (opens a door) 

Women: EEEKKKK!!!!! 

Joey: whoops! Sorry! (quickly closes the door and blushes. Slowly opens the door again. The women throw high heels at him) Ow! Ow! 

Yugi and Tristan: (drag him off) 

Joey: aw....damn........ 

(one hour later. Outside) 

Joey: aw, damn . Where can that fake be? 

Tristan: We got to find out about her fast. The wedding is tomorrow! 

Yugi: I know! 

Voice: You gave her the medallion, right? 

(hear footsteps) 

Yugi: (whispers) crap! (looks around) hide behind that boulder! 

(they run behind the boulder) 

Voice: For the 30th time, Mirawo. Yes! I did! 

Voice: What does it do again? 

Voice: (sigh) Mirawo you forgetful bitch. Forgetting everything. (sigh) fine. The medallion absorbs the power of a millennium item. (points up) Then I get the medallion and the powers go to me! (evil laugh) 

Yugi: (sees who it is. It is Famira and Cavour) Them.... 

Joey: You were right, Yug. 

Tristan: But...is she real.....or not? 

Yugi: I bet so. Aya keeps talking about her ever since we got the letter. They were good comments. 

Famira: Mirawo, it's your job to marry Aya. Then the pendant will activate, absorbing all her powers to me. (lets her hair down. Looks at him) You got that? Mirawo: (smirks and nods) 

Joey: (a fly is on his nose) ah...ah... 

Tristan: (covers Joey's nose) 

Joey: Thanks....ACHOOOO!!!!! (it echoes) 

Yugi: (puts his hand on his face)........... 

Famira: What--?! (looks around. See Joey, Yugi, and Tristan behind the rock) Well, well, well..........what do we have here? 

Joey: (gulp. Whispers) sorry. 

Yugi: (whispers) it's not your fault. 

Famira: A couple of Aya's friends, correct? 

Yami: (hears everything that they said. Didn't know Yugi was finding out more about Famira.)???!!! (comes out and takes out his sword) Yea, and we heard everything you slums were talking about! 

Tristan and Joey: Yugi! 

Famira: (evil laugh) Yea, so what? What are you going to do? Kill me? (smirks) 

Yami:..........(thought) The real Famira might be controlled by......whoever that is. I can't kill her. I might kill the real one. Dammit.........what should I do now? 

Famira: I thought so. 

Yami: (puts his sword away)......... 

Joey: I'm telling on you! 

Tristan: Yea! Let's get Yuna. Everyone trusts her! She can read thoughts! 

Famira: Yes, when she touches them. 

Tristan: So? 

Famira: I just use barrier. 

Tristan: Shit. 

Famira: But just in case......(snaps her fingers) Put 'em in jail. Get Yuna in there, too. 

( Evil guards come and take them away) 

Yami: grr..........You'll pay for this! 

Famira: (smirks) Just try to , pharaoh. 

Yami:ggrrr................................... 

( Tomorrow in Tidus's house) 

Tea : There you are, Aya! 

Aya: (stopped crying for a while. Looks at them sadly.) What's up? 

Alec: What's wrong? 

Aya: (shakes her head) nothing. 

Tea: Well, we got to get you in a new dress(looks at the dress Aya was wearing when finding Yami placed on her bed) That's all wet! 

Alec: Isn't there another dress like that/ 

Tea: Yea! Come on! Let's get you in that dress! The wedding is in 6 hours! 

Aya:........(slowly stands up. Tidus walks in) Hey. 

Tidus: Hey. Have you seen Yuna? Can't find her anywhere. 

Aya: (shakes her head) Sorry. I'll help you--- 

Tea: Aya, no! Tidus can find her on his own! You got a wedding to do! 

Alec: Tea........... 

Tea: (drags Aya out of the house) 

Alec:...............(turns to Tidus) I'll help. 

Tidus: Thanks Alec. 

Alec: (shakes her head) don't mention it. 

(Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne starts. [don't sue!]. Shows Aya getting her hair done. She's looking down sadly. Slowly closes her eyes and touches the ring necklace. ) 

_Na na.......na na na na na..........._

_I miss you.............._

_Miss you so..bad...._

_Don't forget you..............Oh, it's so sad........._

(fades to part:Aya is looking at the mirror with serious look on her face while they are doing her make up. She slowly closes her eyes) 

_I hope you can hear me ........._

_Because I remember it clearly....._

(lyrics right below this go while Yami is slammed into a separate jail cell than the others. The others are unconcious_.)_

_The day.....you...... Slipped away......_

_Was the day.......I found it won't be the same_..... 

(Yami is sitting on the hay. slowly closes his eyes in pain. Squeezes tightly on the ring on his necklace. Tear comes out of his eye.) 

_Oh..................._

(lyrics right bellow this line go while he Slowly opens his eyes and looks at the window with bars behind him. Fades to the sky. Doves fly . Fly past the dress shop. Go to the window and inside.) 

_Na na............na na na na na_

(fades to Aya in the dress standing on a stool while the women are fixing her dress) 

_I didn't get around to kiss you...._

_Goodbye on the hand......._

(song keeps going as Aya looks up at the window ceiling) 

_I wish I can see you again....._

(the women don't see. But a tear comes out of Aya's eye. While it happens. Lyrics) 

_I know that I can't.................oh.........._

(the song keeps going as the screen slowly goes up the ceiling window to the sky. Doves fly) 

_I hope you can hear me......._

_Because I remember so clearly............_

(song goes while Yami punches the jail wall hard.) 

_The day......you.....slipped away........_

_Was the day....I found it won't be the same............._

(song goes while Yuna is slowly waking up looking at Yami. Sees his fiston the wall and breathing hard. She slowlyfrowns) 

_I had wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

(goes back to Yami. Shows him sideways with his fist on the wall. Closes his eyes tight. Punches it a lot of times. Song keeps going) 

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by....._

(goes to the the ocean shore and goes fast through the surface of the water with these lyrics going) 

_Now you're gone, Now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

(fades to Aya's eyes. They open. Looking at herself in the mirror sadly. Tea and other people don't notice and starts giving her compliments. But you can't hear them. Lyrics below go while this part is happening) 

_The day...............you..........slipped away..........._

_Was the day..........I found it won't be the same noo............._

_The day..........you.........slipped away..........._

_Was the day...........that I found it won't be the same oh............_

(Song stops. Famira comes in) 

Famira: Aya.........it is time........ 

Aya:............(song goes while she turns slowly and walks slowly) 

_Na na..........na na na., na na................_

(slow motions her walking out the door. While the door is closing with no one outside[ also slow motions this part] song) 

_I...miss you..........._

(sniff)....That was such a sad chapter. I love that song by Avril Lavigne. 


	12. Teardrops

Chapter up! 

( ok. I changed it. Alec now has a black shirt like Rinoa. The style of her hair( not the streaks) is like Rinoa's. Don't sue) 

(This is happening during all the other stuff with the song) 

Tidus: Geez....where is she? 

Alec: Hey....we haven't seen the others either. 

Tidus: (has one hand on his hip looks down and scratches his head) Damn....... 

(they hear sliding on the sand) 

Alec: Huh? 

Tidus: (stops scratching his head. Looks behind him). See guards dragging Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Yuna.) Yu---mmfff!!!!( Alec covers his mouth and drags him behind a boulder) 

Alec: Shhh!!!!(They keep watching) 

(they are unconcious) 

Guard #1: (Goes to a rock wall. Kicks it. It creates a secret passage. He walks down. The other guards follow) 

Tidus and Alec: (in shock. Look at each other and back at what's happening. But the wall is closed and the guards went inside already) 

Alec: let's go(about to get up. But Tidus grabs her wrist) 

Tidus: We better wait until they get out of there. 

Alec: (looks at him strangely);..........(then nods and gets down) 

(in the jail) 

Yami:(while he gets slammed in the jail cell) AAAAHHHHHH!!!! 

Guard #1: You better stay good in there, or I'll get Famira to deal with you. 

Yami: (looks at the angrily)............. 

(the guards walk away) 

Yami:.......you guys? (looks around. See that they are unconcious) Shit........dammit......damn Famira..........(slowly closes his eyes in pain.) That............bitch.......... 

(the ring necklace [just to let you know, it's like Rinoa's necklace when she has one{ I just love how she looks}] falls out of his pocket. Just to let you know, There are rays of light for the window with bars behind him.) 

Yami: (slowly opens his eyes and slowly looks. Sees it).................(slowly picks it up. Clutches his fists. Then opens it. Looks at the necklace for a while.).........(clutches his fist tight and shuts his eyes tight. A tear comes out of his eye.).........Aya.........(slowly looks at the window with bars behind him. Sees the blue sky and birds flying)..........(grits his teeth. Tears come out of his eyes. Quickly turns his head and looks down. Puts his arm on his arm on his knee and puts his face on his arm. Tears go down his sleeve. Holding on to the string of the necklace. Camera slowly goes to the ring on the necklace. It shows a tear drop dew on the necklace. The tear drop slowly drops down(slow motion). To the ground and splashes. Stays at the part for like 10 seconds. Fades to outside) 

(outside) 

Alec: (sees guards coming out. Whispers) Tidus, let's go! (about to go. But then hears snoring. Turns. Sees Tidus sleeping.) 

Tidus:zzz........................ 

Alec: (shakes Tidus) 

Tidus: (quickly wakes up) Wha--huh? 

Alec: Come on! 

Tidus: (nods and they walk to the wall) You had to disturb me in my beauty sleep. 

Alec:.............(hears down the stairs punches on a jail wall.) What the--? 

(in Yami's jail cell) 

Yami: (While he punched the wall) ARRGGHHH!!!!! (Angrily breathes slowly) 

Yuna: (slowly wakes up. Looks around)...where--? (looks at the cell next to her. Sees Yami with his fists on the wall.)...........(has a tear in her eye) 

Yami: (still breathing slowly. A tear comes out of his eye and hits the floor.)........Aya..........I'm gonna save you.......no matter what is going on.....(punches the wall several times) 

(the others slowly wake up) 

Joey: (wants to say something to Yami. But chooses not to. Same with Tristan) 

Yami: (still punching the wall) Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! 

Yuna:.........Stop! 

Yami: (slowly stops. His face facing the wall looking angry. Doesn't look at Yuna).......... 

Yuna:....(slowly puts her ahdns on his heart) I have no clue what's going on with Aya.....But we will get her out of trouble. 

Yami:........... 

Joey and Tristan: (look at Yuna).............. 

Yuna: (turns to Joey and Tristan).....tell me what happened..... 

Joey and Tristan:....(nod) 

Tristan: You see........ 

(outside) 

Alec:..it stopped. 

Tidus: (takes out his sword. Kicks the secret passage. It opens) come on. 

Alec: (takes out her guns. They walk down) 

(in the jails) 

Yuna:...so...Famira is...a fake...... 

Tristan: (nods) The wedding is in like an hour. We got to stop it. 

Joey: yea! 

Yami:................. 

(they all look at Yami) 

Yuna:....Do you have any way to get out of here? 

Yami:.........no. 

Joey:.......... 

Tidus: (runs in ) Hey! 

Yuna: (looks) Tidus! 

Alec: (comes in. Shoots the keyholes. The jail cells open.) What's going on? 

Joey: (runs out) It's a long story. But we gotta stop the wedding! 

Yuna: (runs up to Tidus and grabs his arm) 

Tidus: I knew she was a fake! 

Yami: (walks up the stairs. Stops. Turns.) Let's go save her. 


	13. It's Time

Tea: (looks around. Thought) I wonder where the others are....I'm going to go find them. (turns to Aya) I'll be back! 

Aya: (slowly nods. Tea runs away) 

Tea: (thought while running) I wonder what's wrong.....(fades to her running to many parts of the islands. She runs like Rinoa . Stops and looks up at the sky) Where are you guys..?It's Aya's big day of---- 

Voice: loss. 

Tea: (turns with her hand on her necklace(not ring necklace). Sees Yami and the others) There you are! (looks confused)....What do you mean by....loss? 

Yuna: (tells her everything) 

Tea: (gasp) oh no! (looks down in shame) I regret helping Aya out with the dress...... 

Tidus: Hey, It's all right....You didn't know. 

Tea:..........(looks at her blaster edge.looks at them) I'll help you. 

(They all nod.) 

Yami: We got ten minutes. (clutches his fist. Turns) Let's go. (they all run. Thought) Don't worry Aya... 

(fades to Aya standing on the stairs of the wedding place. Yami's voice is still going.) 

Yami: I'm here for you...........(shows on one half Aya standing there with her hand on her necklace. The other side Yami is running with a serious face. Yugi spirit is running behind with the others.) 

(The half with Yami goes away. the wind blows. Aya looks at the sky. She has her hand on the back of her head. Not smiling. Goes back to the memory on the airship where she turns aroud and smiles at Yami. Quickly shakes her head. Looks back at the wedding place. Goes to the side of her high heels. Slowly takes steps up. Wedding music comes on. Mirawo is standing there with his handsome smile) 

Mirawo: (thought) This is it.......A kiss....then wham! Her powers are absorbed! 

Famira: (thought) Yes...I've been waiting for this moment for a long time.....The foolish summoner went into my nest..... 

Aya:............(thought)...Where are....my friends...?...Doesn't matter....(walks next to Cavour. The priests opens the book and reads. { I don't want to say what he says so.....deal with it!} 

Priest: Do you, Cavour, take Aya as your wife? 

Mirawo: I do. Smiling. Taking her hands) 

Aya:....... 

Priest: ..and do you, Aya, take Cavour as your husband? 

Aya:.............(slowly)...y-yes. 

Mirawo: (thought) yes....(puts on her ring. Aya slowly puts on his ring) 

Priest: You may now kiss the bride. 

Mirawo: (slowly takes off her veil.) 

Aya:..(is looking down. Slowly looks at him)........ 

AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Poor Aya.......find out what happens next! 


	14. Don't Let Go

Find out what happens now!( o, I changed something about Aya. She's up to the middle of Yami's neck.[height]) 

Aya: (slowly closes her eyes) 

Mirawo: (about to kiss her) 

Yami: (jumps in slashing Mirawo. Everyone gasp) 

Aya: (quickly opens her eyes. Looks. Gasp) Yami! 

Yami: (his pose is like when Squall saved Zell in that prison[i just love ff8. Don't sue!]. He slowly gets up. His eyes are closed. Slowly opens them and looks at her)........(finally in a long time he smiles softly) 

Aya: ( tears are rushing out of her eyes) 

Famira: (quickly stands up) Guards! Get him! 

('Attack!' Music goes on from FFX{don't sue}) 

Aya: (gasp.) 

Joey: (shoots his shotgun) Heh heh! 

(everyone goes frantic and runs for safety.) 

Aya: (looks around quickly) 

Mirawo: (grabs Aya's wrist) Let's go! 

Aya: But--(too late . She is dragged) 

Yami: Aya---AAHH!! (gets punched by a guard. He swings his sword and slashes him) 

Tristan: (deals with two guards. Swings his ax. He is in the middle. They are rushing towards him to slash him with their swords) Heh! (jumps. They ram into each other and go unconcious) Go me! Go me! 

Yuna: (uses the gunner sphere. Uses 'Trigger Happy'. Kills 3 guards) 

Tidus: (uses Como Slash. Kills 4 guards) 

Tea: (shoots several pinwheels[or whatever you call them]. Kills 2 guards) Yes! 

Alec: (Shoots around .kills 3 guards) 

Yami: (uses limit' Swords of Revealing Light' on 5 guards. They all are surrounded by light swords. Shoots a Ray. They die. Looks around. Puts his sword away. About to go and find Aya. But a guard grabs him) Damn you! (about to take out his sword. But Famira levitates all their weapons and slams them on the floor) No! 

Famira: (smirks. Turns to Mirawo) Cavour, go on. 

( Attack music stops) 

Aya:....... 

Yami: (trying to get out. But They're holding too tightly. The others are seized, too.) 

Mirawo: (slowly puts his hands on Aya's shoulders.) 

Aya: (slowly looks up.) 

Mirawo: (about to kiss her) 

Yami: Noo!!! 

Mirawo: (kisses her.) 

Tea: (gasp. Tear comes out of her eye) 

Yami: (clutches his fist looking angrily. Thought) Aya! 

Yugi: (thought to Yami) Her powers...they're gonna be absorbed! 

Yami: shit........... 

Famira: (smirks at Yami. Flips her hair back. Stands up. Claps) 

(everyone else claps slowly ; looking at Tidus and Yuna wondering what's going on with them[ they are the most trusted fighters on the island]) 

Aya: (still kissing. Tear comes out of her eye. Clutches his fist.) 

Mirawo: (slowly stops. Puts her head on his shoulder. Aya closes her eyes. Mirawo looks at the others.) Kill them. 

Aya: (quickly opens her eyes. Gasp. Gets off and looks at the others with a shocked looked. Has her hands on her mouth)) 

Yuna: (thought) This reminds me of Seymour and I when we were about to get married. Oh, I hope this has a good result like I had.... 

Yami: (trying to get out. Tears in his eyes. Stops. Thought)...this is no use... 

Yugi: (thought to Yami) Of course it is! You need to help Aya! 

Yami: (thought) What...can I do..?...Just...let them kill me.....(looks down and closes his eyes) 

Aya: (get angry and punches Mirawo in the face. Everyone is in shock) 

Yami: (quickly opens his eyes..eyes widen) 

Aya: (picks up the end of her dress to get her sword) I always did feel naked without my sword. 

Tidus: Go Aya--Ow! (the guard punches him in the head) 

Yuna: (back in her summoner form. Casts firaga on all the guards.) 

Guards: AAAHHH!!!( on fire. Run around panicking) 

Aya: (slashes Mirawo's chest) 

Mirawo: AARGGH!!! (feels his chest.) 

Aya: (tries to cast Ultima. But it doesn't work) What the--? 

Mirawo: (evil laugh. Takes out his bow and arrow and shoots an arrow) 

Aya: (gasp and blocks her face with her arm. Hears a sword clash)?(slowly puts her arm down. Sees Yami in front of her like 6 feet away with the defense pose. The arrow on the floor"..???!!! (quickly stands up.) Yami!!! (running) 

Yami: (turns) Aya! (spreads his arms out for her) 

Aya: (runs into his arms. Hugs him tight. Cries. Has her head on his shoulder) 

Yami: Aya....(puts his hand on the back of her head and softly moves his hand on her hair. His eyes are looking soft and kind. Takes his hand off and puts his arms around her arms and puts his chin on her shoulder. Slowly closes his eyes. Smiles. A tear comes out of his eye. Hugs her tighter) 

(everyone is awing and clapping and whistling. Tea, Alec, Joey, and Tristan give each high fives) 

Yuna: (smiles. Looks at Tidus who puts his arm around Yuna and smiles. Yuna looks back at them. They are still hugging) 

Yugi: (spirit is claaping and smiling. Thought) Yay!!! 

Mirawo: grr.............(smirks. Teleports behind Aya six feet away. Shoots an arrow) 

Yami: (quickly opens his eyes and sees.) Aya! Watch out! (lets go and gets in front of her. About to take out his sword. But too late. The arrow shoots his heart.) AAARRGGGHHHH!!!!! 

Aya: (gasp and covers her mouth) NOOO!!! 

Yuna: (covers her mouth in shock and hangs on to Tidus) 

Tidus: Dammit! 

Joey: Yug! 

Tristan: This is not happening! 

Tea: (running up the stairs. The others follow) You guys! 

Alec: (thought) What the hell is all of this?! 

Yami: (is swaying foward. Past Mirawo.) 

Aya: (thought) he's going to fall!(out of thought) DON'T!!!( running towards Yami. Gets to him and hugs him tight with his back facing her. They are at the edge) 

Yami: (eyes half closed)......Ay...a......(closes his eyes and bends down a little. Aya hugs him more tighter than before.) 

Aya: ( cries).......(looks at Famira) Who the hell are you?! You're not my Aunt Famira! What did you freakin' do to her?! 

Famira: (evil laugh. Slowly stands up. Lets her hair down. It turns from Brown to Gold. Her face changes from red eyes to green eyes.) 

Aya:.......(gasp. Has an angry look on her face) Celtas! 

Famira: (smirks and does an evil laugh) Miss me? 

NOOOOOO!!! YAMI'S HURT! I feel so bad that I wrote he got hit! But it makes a good plot to my story.


	15. Gray Skies

Aya: I was waiting to fight you......(still holding on to Yami with tears in her eyes. Yami is unconcious. They are both standing.) 

Yuna: (looks at Celtas with an angry look) How dare you do this! How dare you absorb Aya's powers! 

Aya: (gasp) 

Joey: You're gonna pay for this, bastard! 

Celtas: (flips her hair to the back. Smirks) You idiot. You should have expected something. 

Aya:.......(turns to Yami and places her head on his back. Still holding him. Cries) 

Tristan: (whispers to Yuna) How do we get her powers back? 

Yuna: That I don't know. 

Tidus: (picks up his sword) How dare you do something like this to someone who's like a daughter to me! 

Yugi: (spirit. Thought) I have to get out. I need Yami to heal. (tries to get out. But can't) What?! 

Celtas: (evil laugh) 

Alec: Shut up, you coward! Letting someone else do all the freakin' dirty work for you. 

Celtas: A coward? Oh, how irritating.....Mirawo! Take care of them! 

Mirawo: (gets his bow and arrow ready) With pleasure.... 

FIGHT!!!!! 

Mirawo: Me?! Defeated?! It-it c-can't--- 

Tidus: Yes it can, Mirawo. 

Joey:(sticks his tounge out) 

Mirawo:...ugh...(faints) 

Celtas:..oh well, who was a pathetic fool anyway....(casts Blizzaga and directs it at Aya. She wasn't fighting before. She was still standing holding Yami.) 

Tidus: Aya!!!! (runs towards her) 

Aya: (blizzage shot between Yami and Aya)AAH!!!( accidently lets go of Yami. She falls off the cliff. [slow motion!].) NOOO!!!!!( looks down from the egde and is reaching out her hand) 

Yuna: (summons out Bahamut. Bahamut catches Yami before he hits the ground. Yami is still unconcious. Lying on his face on Bahamut's back.) 

Celtas: (grunts) 

Aya: (smiling with tears. Looks at Yuna and nods. Yuna nods back) 

Celtas: (thought) Heh, they don't know when that arrow hit the pharaoh, it planted a virus inside of him for later on. (raises up her arms. Casts teleport and disappears) 

Tea: She's such a coward! 

Tristan: No time for that! We need to get Yugi in the clinic! 

Everyone: right! 

Aya: (jumps on to Bahamut and turns Yami around.)........(touches his face).....(tears. Puts her head on his cheast) YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(It goes to the sky slowly and slowly blacks out) 

(in the clinic) 

Aya: Dr., is he going to be ok? (she changed into her regular clothes) 

Doctor: hmmm...........there's something wrong. But I've never heard of it before or seen it. 

Joey: Look! You're a doctor! My best friend is damn hurt! Cur----hey! (gets pulled back by Tidus and Tristan) 

Tristan: The doctor is doing the best he can, Joey! 

Tidus: Yea! So shut up and let the man do what he has to do! 

Doctor:............(gives Aya a herb) mix this with water. I'm not 100% sure it might help. But....it might work a little. 

Aya: (nods) thank you so much. 

Doctor: (nods) my pleasure.(walks out of the room) 

Everyone: (is dead silent) 

Yuna:....um........let's go check on that Mirawo guy. 

Alec: Why? 

Yuna:(shrugs) Let's just go. Coming, Aya? 

Aya: (shakes her head slowly) You guys go. I might go later. 

(everyone nods and walks out. Tidus stops. Turns around. Sees Aya holding Yami's hands in hers . Yami's shirt and jacket are off and bandages are on his stomach and chest. He frowns. Slowly turns and walks out. Shuts the door. Yuna's Ballad comes on) 

Aya: (goes to the clean and fresh water faucet and pours some water. Mixes the herb in. It turns a color that's like the snapple lime green tea[hehe!]. Slowly turns. Sits downon a chair next to Yami's bed. Slowly gets him up a little. Puts the cup to his mouth and lets him drink a little. Yami coughs a little. She fixes the pillow and places his head on it. One of his hands are on his stomach. She puts one hand on his. She hold the ring necklace around her neck with the other. Yugi is watching with a sad look on his face.Camera goes father back from them. Goes to the window ceiling slowly. Sky gets grayer and rains.) 

(in Mirawo's room) 

Alec: Great, it's raining. What a great way to put this event in. 

Joey: Doesn't matter. I just want to know what's going to happen to Yugi. 

Tidus: Me,too. (clutches his fists) damn, I can't bare to see Aya like this. 

Yuna:.......... 

(back to Yami) 

Yami: (slowly wakes up)....huh? (is sitting on the hard floor. Gray and raining. Slowly stands up. Looks around) where am I? (looks around more) Aya? Aya, where are you? 

Voice: I'm here , Yami. 

Yami: (turns. Sees Aya in her summoning outfit.) Aya! (about to run to her. But then stops) 

Aya: (looks confused.) What's wrong, Yami? (puts her hands on her heart) Is something the matter? 

Yami: (slowly walks back) You're not Aya.... 

Aya: (smikrs. Starts glowing. Changes into Celtas) 

Yami: I knew it....... 

Celtas: I'm surprised you're still alive, pharaoh. 

Yami:.......... 

Celtas: Well, this is going to be a duel on life or death. (raises up her arm. A duel disk appears on her arm.) Got that? 

Yami: (nods) I never back away from a duel. (a duel disk appears on his arm.) If I win, you'll give Aya back her powers and the real Famira back.. 

Celtas: Fine. It's a done deal, Atem. 

Yami: All right, then. 

Both: LET'S DUEL!!! 


	16. Fast Heartbeats

Aya: (thought) I wonder what he's dreaming about.....(about to touch his forehead to find out. But then stops and puts her hand down. Thought) Uh-oh, what if it's about sex?(shakes her head. Thought) no, Yami isn't that kind of person. (looks around) Yugi. 

Yugi: (spirit) Hey, Aya.... 

Aya:...Do you..know...know what Yami is...thinking about..? 

Yugi: (tries to see in Yami's thoughts. But can't) There seems to be some barrier blocking his thoughts. 

Aya:...ok. (touches his forehead and closes her eyes. Yugi is watching carefully. Soon a ray of light shoots of Yami's forehead and is showing their duel) 

Yugi: Aya! Look! 

Aya: Is it about other girls? 

Yugi: Hell no! 

Aya: (opens her eyes. Sees the duel) Yami's dueling Celtas?! 

Yugi: It's scary! I know! 

Aya: If I know Celtas, she would put something with life or death.....(calls out) Lady Yuna! 

Yuna: (runs in with Tidus following) What is---(sees the dream) Celtas?! And Yami?! Dueling?! 

Celtas: Summoned Skull! Attack his lifepoints directly! 

Summoned Skull: (uses his dark magic to hit Yami) 

Aya: noo! 

Yami: (in the dream) AAAHHHH!!!!!! (feeling his heart) 

Yami: (outside)AAAAHHHH!!!! 

Tidus: he's reacting on the outside! 

Yami: ( the heart beat machine gets louder and faster.)AAAAHHH!!! 

Aya: Yami! 

Yami: (starts thrashing non stop) 

Doctor: (comes in) Oh no! (runs with a needle and puts the needle in Yami's skin. Yami slowly stops 

The others: (saw everything) 

Joey: What the hell was that? 

Doctor: ....oh! (snaps his fingers) This arrow.....it must have a virus to react to the pain in dreams. 

Aya: oh no... (grabs Yami's hand. He's breathing slowly) Yami...Please be ok......( puts the back of his hand softly on her face) 

Yuna:..(puts her hands on Aya's shoulders. Bends down) Don't worry. He'll be ok. Have hope. 

Aya: (nods) I do. 

Yuna:( takes her hands off slowly. Turns. Runs out) 

Tidus: Yuna! (follows her. So do everyone else. Except the doctor and Aya.) 

Doctor: Here.( gives her the needle.) Use this when he starts reacting again. 

Aya: (nods) thank you. 

Doctor: (walks out) 

Yugi: (spirit) That was so scary. Ihope for the rest of the duel Yami is careful. 

Aya:...yea..... 

(In dream) 

Yami: (breathing hard)....... 

Celtas: It's your turn, pharaoh.... 

Yami: (draws a card.) I play the magic card, Pot of Greed. (draws two more cards.) I summon, Big shield Gardna, in defense mode. (the monster appears on the field.) And then I place one card face down. That ends my term. 

Celtas: (evil laugh) Such an obvious movee from a loser like you. (draws a card) Now I play, Trickery Graveyard! This allows me to choose a trap card on your side of the field! 

Yami: (shrugs) Who cares, anyway? Your Summoned skull isn't strong enough to destroy my monster! 

Celtas: Guess again, pharaoh. I play, Sword of the Demon! 

Yami: no!! 

Celtas: Now my fiend, attack his pathetic monster! 

Summoned Skull: (blasts dark powers at Big Shield Gardna. ) 

Yami: (grunts.) fine. 

( outside the dream) 

Aya: (sees the moniter is going a little faster)............. (looks at Yami. eyes widened. some blood comes out from his chest. She touches the arrow. But there is a barrier.) no........... 

Diane the Nurse: (comes in) How's your hon doin'? 

Aya: Not so good... 

Diane: The doctor told me everything. (looks at Yami's chest) blood............ 

Aya: There's a barrier. 

Diane: Use the needle again. 

Aya: (pinches Yami with a needle. the blood stops. sighs with relief. turns to Diane) Thank you for telling me. 

Diane: No problem....Oh yes! Do you remember this? (takes out a small gold sphere) 

Aya: (takes it and examines it).....no....(about to give it back) 

Diane: keep it. It's yours anyway, Miss Aya. 

Aya: It is? I don't.........I don't remember... 

Diane: Oh, you will. (walks to the door. stops.) 

Aya: (still looking at her confused. looks at Yugi spirit. Yugi shrugs with a clueless face) 

Diane: (turns and flips her hair) Besides, isn't this Memory Islands? 


	17. Dreams and Rose Petals

Yuna: (runs out in the rain) 

Tidus: Yuna! 

Yuna: I have to give hope! I don't think Aya has any. I know she's lying. 

Joey: (runs out) It''s the prayer of hope! Yay! 

Tidus:......(nods) 

Yuna: (takes off her shoes. still raining. this is the ffx part where Yuna dances. don't sue!. The prayer song comes on) 

(in the room) 

Aya: (still looking at the sphere).....what did she mean? this island was always callled Ullessu.... 

Yami: (starts thrashing again) AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Aya: (gasp. pinches the needle at him) 

Yami: ugh............(back to normal)..ay........ 

Aya: (thought) he was....? 

Yami:............ 

Aya:...must be my imagination.....(looks at the sphere again.) I don't remember this......Memory Islands.......? 

(In the dream) 

Yami: (has 1000 life points. Celtas has 2500)...Ay..... 

Celtas: (evil laugh) Look at the all mighty Pharaoh now....Oh, I just wish I had a camera... 

Yami: (grunts) It's... not over, you.... bastard .......fool....ugh..(feels his heart. Slowly draws a card.)...I play...ugh....graceful charity( draws three cards. Discards 2. Looks at his hand)....(sigh) I believe this is the end, Celtas....ugh... 

Celtas: Oh? The pharaoh admits defeat? This is the best day ever! First, I take your little girlfriend's powers, and now I get the--- 

Yami: defeat. 

Celtas: What?! 

Yami: I play...... 

(outside the dream) 

Aya: (touches his forehead to see what's going on. Gasp with excitement) Yugi! Look! Look! 

Yugi: (looks) Yes! He's going to win! 

Aya: (calls out) Everyone! Come! Come quick! 

(Everyone runs in) 

Aya: Lady Yuna! He's going to win! 

Lady Yuna: Oh,I'm so glad for you! ( puts her ahdns together) It feels like another excitement just took over! 

Tidus: (puts his arm around Yuna) 

Joey: Yug's gonna be all right! Whoo! 

Tea: (jumps up and down and claps) Yay! 

Alec: (smiles) 

Tristan: (gives Joey a high five) 

Yuna: (puts her head on Tidus's shoulder) It worked. 

Tidus: (nods) Thanks to you. 

(in the dream) 

Yami: I play...Kuriboh in defense mode! 

Celtas: This is what you call the eyes of defeat? (evil laugh) I thought you were much smarter than that.....(smirks and flips her hair) How pathetic. 

Yami: Did you ever hear the saying," Looks can be decieving?" Well this is one of those times you'll have to remember that. I play the magic card, Multiply! 

Celtas: NOO!!!!! 

Yami: Now now matter how many times you attack, they'll keep multiplying...so...do you admit defeat..? 

Celtas:(gasp. Thought) shit! What?! (looks at her body. It is melting. Thought) I'm...melting...!!! 

(out of thought) NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!(slowly disappears) 

(outside the dream) 

Aya:......Lady Yuna....I want to get in his dream... 

Yuna: (slowly frowns)...I'm sorry....I can't do that..... 

Alec:.......I think I can. (slowly walks up to Aya.) Turn to me. 

Aya: (slowly turns to Alec).....(thought) How can she do this? She's not even a summoner.(out of thought) 

Alec: (puts her hand on Aya's head. Puts her other hand on her own chest. Prays) 

Aya: (glows) 

Joey: Woah! 

Tristan: Alec! 

Aya: (falls asleep) 

Tea: Is she in the dream? 

Alec: (turns and nods) I was born with that power to do so. I don't know why though. 

Everyone:............. 

Alec: What? 

Joey: You never told us about it. Why? 

Alec:....uh.... 

(In the dream) 

Aya: (lying on the floor on her back)........(her eyes are closed. Arms spread out. Slowly rays of,ight surround her. She slowly opens her eyes. Sees the lighted moon shining. She slowly smiles softly. Different colored rays go in her heart. Thought) My powers...they're coming back.....(closes her eyes slowly still smiling. Whispers to herself) Thank you...Yami......(The rays of light stop. She opens her eyes. Slowly gets up. Fixes herself. Looks around.)...(feels something at her ankles) Huh? (rain suddenly stops. Simple and Clean starts [the one with words]. Don't sue! Looks at her ankles sees the hard,cold, floor is slowly turning into soft green grass. Rose petals fly everywhere. The sky turns blue. The grass grows faster. A breeze blows. Aya's hair blows and she touches the back of her head. She smiles. The camera is moving around her .) 

Yami: (far away. Looking around. Thought) The scene...It...it changed.....(sees a figure)...who..? 

Aya: (closes her eyes and feels the breeze. Sigh. Thought) I wish this was real life............(takes her hand off and opens her eyes. Looks around. Sees a spikey figure)...Yami....? (walks slowly first) 

Yami: (doesn't notice her. Still looking around. It shoes his back( I mean the back of his jacket)) 

Aya:( thought) It's him! (starts running) 

Yami: (hears footsteps)huh? (turns. Sees Aya running towards him) Aya!! 

Aya: (still running. Spreads out her arms. 

Yami: (walks towards her. Spreads out his arms) 

Aya: (finally gets to him and hugs him. Starts crying. Places her head on his shoulder) Yami..... 

Yami: (doesn't have his arms around her yet.).....Aya.....(lets go. Holds her.. Smiles) You're safe. 

Aya: (sniff. Nods) I'm glad you're ok. (puts her hand on her necklace. He doesn't notice though. Tilts her head a little. Tear runs down her eye) 

Yami: (smiles with his teeth showing. Tear runs down his eye. Puts his arms around her. Aya kind of took it by surprise. The camera moves around them . While the camera is moving Yami hugs her tighter, puts his chin on her shoulder and more rose petals show. One goes into Aya's hand. She holds it. Slowly puts her arms around him.. Goes to the sky. Doves fly past them. All of the sudden Trees spurt out. They quickly let go of each other and look.) 

Aya: (gasp with amazment)......... 

Yami: (smiles. Turns to her. Aya slowly looks up at him with a smile and tears. Slowly takes her hands. Puts them on his waist. The wind blows. He gets closer to her. About to kiss her. But then a portal shows. Yami looks).... 

Aya:...(turns to him) Let's go say hi to the others. 

Yami: (nods. Puts his arm around her shoulder and they walk out. 

Yugi: (spirit. Was watching everything. Smiles. Runs through the portal) 

YAY!!!!! 


	18. Spheres

Voices: Uncle Varon! Uncle Varon! 

Yami:...(thought)..huh..? 

Voices: Ewarth to Uncle Varon! 

Yugi: Who's Varon? 

Yami: (slowly wakes up. Sees Aya's face bending down to him. Smiles)...It's my angel.... 

Aya: (laughs softly with her hand covering her mouth. Stops and smiles) 

Yami:...I...am dead right? 

Aya: (shakes her head) No., silly. If you were dead, (puts her hands together) I would be so much prettier than I am now... 

Yami:...You're already the most beautiful you can ever be, my angel. 

Aya: (thought) Yami... You're so sweet....(softly smiles) 

Yami: (slowly trying to get up) 

Aya: (gasp) Yami, don't--- 

Yami: AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!! 

Aya: Get up....(sigh.) You still have that arrow stuck in your heart. 

Yami: Then how come I'm still alive? 

Aya: Simple. I casts full life. (puts her hands together and rubs them together) now time to take it out, my sweet. 

Yami:...no...No! 

Aya: (sits on the bed and grabs the end of the arrow.) Hold still. 

Yami: no, no ,no,no,no,no............ 

Yugi: (spirit. Snickers) 

(out on the ocean shore) 

(everyone is standing outside except Yami and Aya. They hear sxreaming) 

YamI: OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

(everyone laughs) 

Tristan: Now there, is one happy couple. 

Alec: You got that right.(hugs her legs.) I wonder where the real Famira is... 

Voice: Right here. 

(everyone turns. Sees Famira) 

Yuna: Famira.... 

Famira: (smiles softly) I'mback. 

Tidus: I can tell it's you, Famira. That same smile. 

Famira: (nods) It's great to be back from Celtas's control.(looks around.) Where's my dear Aya? 

Joey: In the clinic with her new boyfriend. 

Famira: Her new boyfriend? Oh, the pharaoh! He is perfect for her! 

Tea:....what about all the wedding stuff? What are you guys going to do with it? 

Yuna:...They...they can get married... 

Everyone: WHAT?!! (fall to the ground) 

Yuna: It was just a suggestion..... 

Famira: I think we'll have to wait for that moment until she's in her 20's. Besides, the pharaoh isn't a descendant of Ullessu. 

Voice: I know! 

(they turn. See the priest from the wedding) 

Priest: We can make a celebration for our heroes! 

Tristan:...who are the heroes? 

Priest: (laughs) idiot! (points to Joey, Alec, Tea, Tristan, Tidus, and Yuna) 

Tristan:....oh...(hears sniffles.looks. Sees Joey with tears in his eyes) Damn, man. What's wrong? 

Joey: (sniff)...I(sniff) I never felt( sniff) so-so special in my life before! 

Everyone:................... 

(in the clinic) 

Yami: (sitting on his bed alone. Aya went out of the room to look around because she was bored. He is smiling. No shirt on and has bandages around his stomach and chest. Has his elbows on his knees and his hands folded and places his chin on it, thinking.) 

Yugi: (thought to Yami) Glad you're back, Yami. 

Yami: (nods) I'm glad I'm seeing you and Aya again. (turns to Yugi with his hands on his knees.) Hey, you haven't been out in a long time. Why don't you come out now. Besides..ugh..(feels his heart) I still..need to heal from that arrow pulling. 

Yugi: ok. (yugi comes out. Puts on his shirt and jacket. Diane comes in) 

Diane: Hiya Yugi! 

Yugi: (nods) 

Diane: Do you remember this? (gives him a gold-silver small sphere) 

Yugi: (looks at it)..............no....... 

Diane: Go to the priest in the sage in the house next to here. He'll give you information. 

Yugi:..um...ok.... 

Diane: (walks out) 

Yugi:...(slowly walks out the door) 

(in the halls of the clinic) 

Aya: (running.) Where are th--AAHH!!( accidently bumps into Yugi.) Oops! Sorry , Yugi! 

Yugi: (scratches his head) it's alright...Hey, you want to come with me to visit the sage here? 

Aya: Sure. Besides I was going there, too. 

Yugi and Aya: (at the same time) Coinkidink! (laugh and run out) 

(Outside the sage's house) 

Yugi: (knocks on the door) 

Sage: (opens the door0 Oh, it's great to see you again together. Come in! 

Yugi: (thought) Again? (looks at yami in his mind. Yami shrugs) 

Aya:Um... I just wanted to know about this...(takes out her sphere) 

Yugi: ???!!!! I have something like that too! ( takes his sphere out) 

Aya: What?! 

Sage: Hehe...it was fate for you two to meet again. 

Aya: What do you mean by...again? 

Sage: Follow me( walks outside) 

Yugi and Aya: (look at each other and shrug. Walk outside) 

(in the kitchen) 

Joey: (runs in. Acts like a little boy) I'm hungry! 

Chef: You have to wait until the party of the 10th time! Now wiat! 

Joey: aw......(shamelessly walks out the door) 

Chef: Luke! 

Luke: Yes? 

Chef: Lock the door! 

Luke: Yes, sir! (locks the door) 

Joey: (trying to get the door knob open) Aw, damn! 

Chef: (smirks to himself. Hears footsteps walking away. Doesn't hear footsteps walking back) 

Joey: (opens the door) 

Chef: (turns) How did you--? 

Joey: (holds up a toothpick) Power to the toothpick. 

(Outside) 

Sage: Look around. Especially you, Yugi. 

(they look around. See a little boy sitting on the sand with a shovel and pail in green overalls) 

Aya: Who's the boy with the freaky looking hair? 

Yugi:...That's...me. 


	19. Precious Memory of the Past and Present

Aya: (gulp.) D-did I say freaky?! I meant...unique! 

Yugi:....shut up. 

Aya:... 

Voice: Yoogi!! 

(Fragment of Memories starts. Don't sue!) 

Aya and Yugi: Huh? (slowly look. See a little girl with short orange hair, red shirt, and white shorts) 

Aya: Me?! I know I lived here, but.....with......Yugi? 

Yugi:....I don't remember either.Sage: Keep watching. Maybe it will come to you. 

LY: (turns around) Aya! Hi! 

LA (is standing on a bunch of boulders. Jumps off) Did yoo hear?! Did yoo hear?! 

LY: (shakes his head) What hwappened? 

LA: (spins) Uwuncle Varon is coming back! 

LY: Really?! Yay! 

LA: He sent us this! (takes out two spheres) 

Aya and Yugi: (look at each other and then at their spheres).......... 

Aya:..........(thought) Wait! It's all coming back to me now! 

Yugi: (thought) Why all the sudden I remember this?! 

Sage: (thought) I see it's coming back to them. 

Yami: (thought) If Yugi used to live in Ullessu....(starts smiling. Thought) That means I get to marry Aya! Whoo-hoo! 

LA: (hands the silver/gold one to LY) Hwere. 

LY:...Did you hwave to giwve it to me? 

LA: (shakes her head) No. Uwuncle Varon told me to give that one to anyone I want. (puts her hands on her hips) You're my bwest fwend, Yoogi! That's why I'm giving it to yoo! 

LY: Wow.....Yay! 

LA: (giggles. Sits next him.) 

LY: Bwest Fwends Fwoever? 

LA: (nods and smiles) Bwest Fwends Fwoever! ( They both hold up their spheres to the sky) 

(fades to Aya and Yugi staring) 

Yugi:....I..use to live hear? 

Aya:.....So this is why it's also called Memory Islands... 

Yugi: Huh? (turns to her.) Memory Islands? What? 

Aya: Diane told me that this was called Memory Islands. I didn't understand her at first but....(looks up at the sky)...now I do. Your most precious memories that you don't remember are shown. 

Yugi: oh....I get it now..... 

Aya:.....Uncle Varon.....Yugi......The most important people in my life.... 

Yugi:...You acted like a big sister to me.(smiles) 

Aya: (giggles almost covering her mouth. Has her hand on her elbow. Slowly stops giggling)........(slowly looks up at the sky)...yes....I did........ 

Yugi:...(turns around to talk to the sage) How do---huh? (looks around. The sage was gone.)...?.....(slowly turns to the sky. Slowly looks at the sky. The camera zooms out on them looking at the sky. Slowly goes to the sky and it slowly blacks out) 

(outside the party place) 

Famira: Everything's ready! 

Yuna: (looks at Tidus) Let's go find Aya and Yugi. 

Tidus: (nods. They walk away) 

Alec:.....(walks over to the ocean shore)........(walks in the water to the part where ther water is up to the bottom of her knees. takes out a ring out of her pocket.slowly turning it around and around.)...........(whispers to herself)...who ever gave this to me.....(slowly looks up at the sky) I want to find you.... 

Joey: Yo, Alec! 

Alec: (quickly puts it away and turns around)Hey, Joey! 

Joey: Hey, whatcha doin' here?! The party's going to start! 

Alec: It is?! Oh, Coming! (runs out of the water and follows Joey inside the building) 

(with Aya and Yugi) 

(still looking at the sky) 

Aya:....... 

Yugi:... 

Yami: (spirit)......How long are you two going to stand there? 

Aya and Yugi: (turn around) 

Yugi: We're just thinking, that's all. 

Aya: (nods) I'm just trying to think of more memories. No luck though. 

Yami:....Why don't you guys take a break from it? It's like you've stood here for 30 mins. 

Aya: So stubborn, aren't you? 

Yami: (shrugs) 

Yugi: You know, he's right. Let's go. 

Yuna: Hey, you guys! 

Aya and Yugi: (turn.see Tidus and Yuna running towards them) Hey! 

Tidus: Hey, Yugi. How ya feeling? 

Yugi: I'm feeling ok. 

Tidus: (nods) good to hear that. 

Yuna: Cone on! We got a surprise for you! 

Yugi and Aya: Huh? 

Tidus: (drags Yugi) 

Yuna: (drags Aya) 

Aya and Yugi: ??!!! 

(at the party) 

Aya:..what's all of this?! 

Yugi: (shrugs) 

Priest: (comes) 

Yugi: We're getting married?! 

Priest: (laughs) nope! It's a party for you heroes who protected us from Celtas! (points to himself) I came up with the idea! 

Aya:wow....everything looks so well decorated and beautiful.... 

Tristan: Let's party!! 

Everyone: Yay!! 

(outside at the ocean shore) 

Yugi: (walks in the water).....(to Yami in thoughts) Hey, don't you want to come out? 

Yami:..well... 

Yugi: come on. 

Yami:...alright...(comes out)....(looks around. Looks at the sky. )....(puts his jacket as a cape[you know, that outfit]).....(takes out the ring necklace and holds it in his hand 

Aya: (walks out of the building. Sees Yami).....(slowly walks towards him.)....(slowly grabs his arm and rests her head on his back) 

Yami: (smiles. Closes his eyes) Hey, Aya. 

Aya: (hugs his arm tighter. Eyes are closed) Yami.... 

Yami: (opens his eyes and looks at the sky) It's beautiful tonight. 

Aya: (lets go. Walks next to him. Slowly looks up) I know...... 

Yami:....(turns to her. Aya turns to him.. Looks at her necklace) I like your necklace. I didn't realize it until now. 

Aya: (smiles) Thank you. (puts her hand on her necklace. Stops and looks at him confusingly) Didn't you give this to me? 

Yami:.......(smiles. Had his fist clutched. But then opens it slowly. Aya, still looking at him, takes his hand. Slowly looks at it. Gasp with joy. Wind blows. Aya looks at Yami with her hand on the back of her neck and smiles. Yami smiles and looks at the ksy. Aya does as well. Doves fly past the horizon. A few feathers drop..) 

Aya: (catches a featherin her hand. Yami looks at her strangely. Aya is looking down at the water. She slowly lets go of the feather and it turns into a rose petal. Aya looks at Yami, smiles and points at the rose petal. ) 

Yami: (looks at the rose petal. It flies out the horizon. Yami looks at her and smiles. He gently grabs her hands and puts them around him. He puts his arms around her and kisses her and the lips. When the kiss happens, Simple and Clean starts) 

__

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please........oh baby...don't go_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel...tonight..._

_It's hard...to let it go._

__

(lyrics go while Aya hugs him tighter and tears coming out of her eyes, still kissing) 

__

_You_'_re giving me......_

_Too many things...lately..._

_You're all I need...._

_You smiled at me...and said_

__

__(slowly goes inside the building. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Alec, Famira, Yuna, and Tidus are watching the kiss. Tea is clapping and Tidus has his arm around Yuna. Tristan and Joey give each other high fives and Alec is just watching with a smile on her face. Famira puts her hands on her heart and smiles. Lyrics go while this happens) 

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet..your father.._

_When we are you'll understand...what I meant _

_When I said no. I don't think_

_Life is quite that simple_

__

__(goes back to Aya and Yami kissing. Yugi is watching with a grin on his face. Yami holds Aya tighter. Lyrics go) 

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say_

_Please....oh, baby....don't go_

_Simple and clean is way that you're making me feel...tonight..._

_It's hard...to let it go._

__

_So simple and clean....._

__

__(Yami stops and looks at her for a while. Aya puts her hand on her heart and tilts her head with smiles and tears. He smiles and puts his hugs her like those other times before. Spirals of water go around them. Camera moves around them. Lyrics go) 

_The daily things..._

_That keep us all....busy..._

_Are confusing me..._

_That's when you came to me...and said_

__

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk...on water..._

_When we are older you'll understand...what I meant_

_When I said so and maybe...._

_Some things are that simple...._

__

__( All the sudden tropical trees come out[ don't sue me! I just love that part in kingdom hearts!]. Aya lets go and looks . Yami looks and watches in amazement.Falling stars are all around them. Aya still has tears in her eyes. Lyrics go while this happens)__

__

_When you walk away_

_You don't here me say.._

_Please....oh baby...don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel...tonight..._

_It's hard....to let it go._

__

__(Aya turns to Yami and hugs him tight. Yami puts his arms around her. Lyrics go) 

_Hold me......._

_Whatever lies beyond this morning...._

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all...._

_Nothing's like before._

__(I'm just gonna end it right here and make it go to the ending part. They kiss again and it slowly goes to the sky.) 

__

__

__

__

__


	20. Leaving Memory Islands

Yugi: (slowly wakes up. Sees Aya standing there with her hand on her hip) Morning, Aya. 

Aya: Morning, Yugi. We're leaving today. 

Yugi: But it hasn't been one week..... 

Aya: Yes it has. You're just not paying attention to the calendar. 

Yugi: (looks.) Aw, damn. 

Aya: I know, this place is so nice......(sighs. Looks at Yugi) But hurry and pack up. We are going to take a picture with the the whole group. (walks out. Stops. Turns. Bows her head a little. Walks out) 

Yugi: (gets up. Scratches his head) 

Yami: (spirit) Morning, Yugi! 

Yugi: (thought) Hey, Yami. You're sure happy today. 

Yami: (nods. Smiles) 

Yugi: (thought) I'm glad for you. 

Yami: hehe! Aya's so pretty and sweet and kind and--- 

Yugi: I get the picture. 

Yami:.... 

(outside) 

Joey: (turns) Hey, Yug! 

Tristan: You got all your stuff? 

Yugi: Yup! 

Tea: You've seen aya? 

Yugi: She was just waking me up before. 

Voice: Hiya! 

(they all turn. See Aya, Alec, and another girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She's wearing googles on her neck and has a yellow arm warmer on her elbow. He hair is like Rikku's hair in ffx except she has one pigtail on each side that goes up to her butt. She has a orange tank top and yellow shorts. She has shoes like Rikku in x-2.(once again, don't sue). They are running towards them ) 

Joey: I don't know who that is, but's she's pretty cute. 

Tea: Don't you ever stop thinking about girls, Joey? 

Joey: Nope! 

Tea:............ 

Aya: Hey, you guys! (points to the girl) This is my cousin, Naito. 

Naito: (waves and jumps)Hiya! 

Aya: (whispers) She's only 14, so...don't be too surprised on how she acts. 

Naito: Hey! (turns to Aya and pouts) I heard that, cuz! 

Aya:....anyway.....is it okay if she travels with us? 

Tristan: i'm not saying it's bad, but why? 

Alec: She's entering the dueling tournament, too. She's already got 6 locator cards. 

Everyone( except Alec, Aya, and Naito): WHAT?! 

Naito: You better believe it! (shows them out) See? 

Joey: Geez...I only got 2 so far...aw man , I feel so pathetic. 

Naito: Hehe! Too bad! 

Aya: So, can she come? 

Yugi:..I don't what's wrong. 

Naito: Whoo-hooo!!! 

Yuna and Tidus: (walk towards them) 

Yuna: Aya.....I want to give you this (gives her a Bahamut duel monster card) 

Aya: (eye widened) Lady Yuna, where did you get this?! 

Lady Yuna: It was part of my family for many years. But I trust you with it, Aya. Use it in the tournament. 

Aya:...Thank you, Lady Yuna. 

Yuna: (hugs Aya. Lets go) good luck. 

Aya: (nods) 

Tidus: aw, damn, I'm going to miss you! (hugs Aya) 

Aya: T-T-Tidus! You're choking me!!! 

Tidus: Oops! (quickly lets go) 

Aya: (breathing) I'll miss you, too. 

Tidus: (nods. Goes to the others) Watch her, ok? 

(everyone nods.) 

Tidus: Joey, Yugi, Naito, Alec, Aya....may the best duelist win in the tournament. 

(everyone cheers) 

Famira: Picture! (comes in with a camera) 

Aya: Aunt Famira! 

Famira: Oh, Aya. Oh, Naito. I'm going to miss you two! (hugs them both. Lets go.) 

Naito: Me, too Mom! 

Tristan: (whispers) How come she wasn't at the wedding? 

Aya: (Whispers) She was doing some errands. 

Famira: Come on! Get together! 

(they all get together) 

Famira: Say cheese! 

Everyone: CHEESE! 

(SNAP. Shows everyone putting up peace signs. Slowly zooms out and it is a picture. It is in a frame. Yugi puts it on their bedroom shelf. He turns to Aya, who's reading. She looks at him and smiles.) 

Yugi: Hey, you want to go to the arcade? 

Aya: Sure! (she jumps up and they walk to the door. Aya walks out. Yugi stops and turns to the picture. He closes the light and walks out the room. It goes to the picture again. It slowly zooms in. It shows Yami spirit in the picture standing next to Aya kissing her cheek, Aya looks like she's been kissed( you know, winking and uneven shoulders). 

End of my story! I hoped you liked it! My sequel is coming up! It's the battle city tournament! 


End file.
